The Marauders Years
by jetersgal
Summary: All the marauders meet and Lily and James meet and decide that they love each other-those of you who already read my story my name used to be padfoot but was changed to jeters gal


  
THE MARAUDERS YEARS-YEAR ONE  
  
BY:Jeters gal  
  
In the first chapter all the marauders meet and lily and james meet for the first time and decide that they love each other.hagrid might have not been game keeper in there days I do not know but in my story hagrdid is game keeper.most things belong to jk rowling and by the way for those who do not know yet the fifth book will be called "harry potter and the order of the phoenix" it is coming out in november 2001 the same time as the movie.hope you like my story and there is not so much action going on in the first few chapters but there will be action as the story goes on I know what each chapter is going to be about and the action would not fit in any of the beginning chapters please reviews I need ten reviews to continue I am going on vacation in miami so I will probally use my fathers laptop and remember I need at least ten reviews please be a responsible reader and write a review!  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE-THE MARAUDERS MEET  
  
Lily Evans stood on platform nine and3/4 not believing her luck that a week ago she got a letter from hogwarts even though she was from a muggles family.She had no clue how to get through the barier beetwen nine and ten but luckily at the same moment James Potter came strooling by and at that minute she decided that she loved James Potter.James told her to just walk through the barier beetwen platform nine and ten.Lily did exactly what James told her to do and she found herself standing in front of a puffy scarlet train that said on it the hogwarts exspress..Lily sat in a compartment which was empty for the moment.Two boys walked in one of them Lily reconized as the boy who told her how to go through the barrier.''hi my names James potter and this is my friend Sirius Black'' said the boy who had helped Lily  
.''Hi my names Lily Evans ''replied Lily.James had untidy Jet black hair with light blue eyes.the other boy Sirius also had black hair and dark brown eyes.Lily Evans had bushy brown hair and light green eyes.At that moment two other boys walked into the compartment   
''Hi my names Remus Lupin"said the first boy ''and this is Peter Petigrew'' pointing to the 0ther boy.  
''Hi'' they all replied at the same time.  
''First years every one'' asked Sirius  
''Yep'' shouted every one.  
''What house do you want to be in?'' asked James.  
'' Gryfindor'' they all replied.  
''I guess Ravenclaw would not be to bad''remarked Remus  
''Exploding snaps anyone?''asked Sirius  
'' I will bet you five knuts that I will beat you!'' exclaimed James.  
''Alright deal ''said Sirius.  
They played for two hours and every one watched them and at the end Sirius won and James had to give Sirius five knuts.Finally after what seemed forever they were finally there.When they got off the train they heard a rough voice saying ''first years over ere.''   
They took boats to the castle and only four people were allowed in a boat.Lily ,  
James,Sirius,and Remus went in one boat and Peter joined another boat.When they got up to the castle and off the boats they followed the man to the door and he knocked on the door three times.A strict lady with a tight bun opened the oak door.''Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here'' replied the woman  
All the first years followed the woman into the great hall where they were given instructions just to wait there.In the great hall there were four tables of students which was for each house and in the center a staff table for the teachers. In the centerof the staff table was a old man with a long silver beard and half moon glasses who they all reconized except for Lily as the head master one of the greatest wizards who was the only one that Lord Voldemert was afraid of Albus Dumbledore.  
''Who is that old man with a silver beard and half moon glasses?'' asked Lily  
''Don't tell me you don't know who Albus Dumbledore is''remarked Sirius  
''What is the big deal ?'' asked Lily  
''He is one of the greatest sorcerers of all time he is the only one you know who is afraid of''said Sirius  
At that moment professor McGonagall the lady who opened the door came in and put a very old torn hat on the stool on the stage.All of a sudden its rim opened and it said a poem about all four houses.then the woman took out a scroll and started calling names:  
ABBOT NANCY : a short girl with blonde curly hair walked up to the stage shaking. She put on the hat and after a minute the hat shouted Hufflepuff.  
BLACK SIRUS : Sirius walked up to the stage and put on the torn hat and after a second it shouted Gryfindor. There was a big up roar from the Gryfindor table  
CRABBE VINICENT : a tall fat boy walked up to the stage he put on the hat and right away the hat shouted Slytherin.there know was a lot of noise coming from the Slytherin table.  
EVANS LILY : Lily walked up to the stage shaking hoping not to be in Slytherin and to be with James Potter and hoping to be in Gryfindor. She put on the hat and after around a minute the hat shoutedGryfindor! There was a lot of cheering from the Gryfindor table.  
FIGG ARABELLA : a tall skinny girl with brown hair walked on to the stage and after a minute it shouted Gryfindor.there was once again a lot of cheering from the Gryfindor table.Arabella walked over to the Gryfindor table and started a conversation with Lily.  
JACKSON MIKE : he was a short kid with wavey orange hair he walked up to the stage and after a second the hat shouted ravenclaw .there was a loud up roar from the ravenclaw table.  
  
LONGBOTTOM FRANK : a short boy with curly brown eyes walked up to the stage shaking and and after a minute the hat shouted gryfindor.  
LUPIN REMUS : Remus walked up to the stage wanting to be in gryfindor where all his friends who went already were picked to be in.He put on the hat and it shouted gryfindor Remus sat down at gryfindor table next to Sirius.  
MALFOY LUCIUS : a medium sized boy walked up who was talking to the slimy dirty boy who was going around telling every one that he wanted to be in slytherin.the boy walked up and put on the hat and right away the hat shouted slytherin.There was know a lot of cheering from the slytherin table.  
PETER PETIGREW : Peter walked up to the stage shaking and after around two minutes the hat shouted gryfindor there was a lot of noise from the gryfindor table.He went and sat next to Frank Longbottom.  
POTTER JAMES : James walked up to the stage thinking about how embaresed he would be if he was put in slytherin exspecially when all his friends were put in gryfindor.he put on the hat and the hat shouted gryfindor there was a loud up roar from the gryfindor table once again.James sat beetwen Lily and Sirius.  
SNAPE SEVERUS : a slimy dirty kid who insisted that slytherin was the best and hoped to be put in that house.He put on the rim of the hat and already the hat screamed slytherin -there was a lot of cheering from the slytherin table.he went and sat next to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Finally food apeared on there plates and lily went into conversation with James.''wasn't is scary to be up there waiting to see what house your going to be in?'' asked Lily.''I know '' agreed James ''I thought the hat was going to put me in slytherin.'' ''that slimy git was even happy that he was in slytherin'' remarked Sirius.after eating a lot it was finally time to go upstairs .they all walked up the stairs to the gryfindor common room together . they all layed in arm chairs to tired to get up.Lily was the first to get up to go to sleep.''good night james'' said lily.''good night lily '' replied james as lily walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory.''how come she gets to like you'' aske Sirus.meanwhile James was getting red in the face.''they will make the cutest couple Sirius don't you think so'' remarked Remus.with those final words they all walked up the steps to the boys dormitory all with full stomachs and lost with there own thoughts of the days events.Lily sat upright in her bed with her curtains closed so happy that on her very first day of hogwarts she met the boy of her dreams Lily evans!   
  
  
  



End file.
